Grove Street
Historik Baggrund Grove Street (eller GS, “de Grønne”, Groove, etc.) er en kriminel organisation der holder til i Los Santos' sydlige bydel. Gruppen startede som en mindre gadebande tilbage i 1990erne, og gjorde sig dengang primært i små forbrydelser som salg/køb af hash og biltyveri. Gruppen fik minimal succes og flere medlemmer i løbet af starten af det nye årtusind, men havde stadig ikke opnået nok succes til at blive betragtet som seriøs spiller i byens kriminelle underverden. Hverken politistyrken eller PET havde på daværende tidspunkt endnu ikke arkiver over medlemmer eller registreringer over gruppens handlinger, da Grove Street ikke blev anset som værende speciel indflydelsesrig i bandemiljøet. Fremvækstens dualitet Det var først under ledelsen af to individer kendt som “Kevlar” og “CJ” i de sene 2010ere at de Grønne voksede sig til en faretruende størrelse. Der blev ekspanderet i salg og køb af andre stoffer end blot cannabis, samt fokuseret på våbensalg. Hvor Kevlar tit blev beskrevet som charmerende, respekteret i lokalsamfundet og med en masse venner uden for Grove Street, var CJ den kølige, kalkulerende og isolerede modpart. Gruppens leder var teknisk set CJ, men det var Kevlar der tog sig af det meste af det daglige arbejde. Kevlar var med til at vise Grove Street fra en sympatisk side, og under hans tid voksede gruppen sig kun større, med flere ressourcer og flere prospektive medlemmer. Kevlars popularitet kan bedst vises gennem hans bryllup til den lokale hashpusher og Instagram-model Selena Monro. Brylluppet blev afholdt ved et eksklusivt resort nord for byen, og efterfesten foregik på en millionvilla i byens rige kvarter. Til brylluppet var der inviteret tre dusin mennesker, og blandt de ankomne var flere fremtrædende individer indenfor diverse kriminelle grupperinger. Blandt gæsterne var også tre mænd, der på dette tidspunkt var ”prospects” -- folk der havde udsigt til at slå sig til Grove Street, men som stadig ikke var fuldt ud medlemmer. Disse tre mænd, Kurt Flemstrup, Mager Dallegaard og Durgesh Al-Jafari blev efter brylluppet en vigtig support til de Grønne, og stod for at udføre adskillige jobs, herunder som chauffører, tæskehold og lejemordere. To af dem, Mager Dallegaard og Durgesh Al-Jafari, var nogle uger forinden blevet hyrede af den daværende statsadvokatschef Lars Larsen. Larsen var korrupt jurist og brugte sine evner til at tilbyde legal hjælp til mange af de kriminelle grupperinger i byen, heriblandt Grove Street og Familien. Dallegaard og Al-Jafari blev oprindeligt hyret som advokatassistenter, men de steg hurtigt nok i graderne til at de selv kunne kalde sig advokater nogle uger efter de var blevet hyret. Især efter “dyne-Larsens” forsvinden en dag før brylluppet, fik de to cementeret deres positioner som byens nye kriminelle advokater. Der er spekulationer om at det enten var Kevlar der var ansvarlig for Larsens forsvinden, eller at det var Familien. Under alle omstændigheder var der mange der hviskede om at Larsen havde stjålet internt fra begge grupper og derfor skulle henrettes. _____ Kevlar og CJ, de to ledere af Grove Street i start-sommeren 2018. Læg mærke til den specielle grønne bandana der symboliserer fuld medlemskab af GS. Det var et kendt faktum at Kevlar var vellidt og populær i byen, så det er overraskende at der lyder rygter om at han blev myrdet af de andre medlemmer af sin egen gruppe. Det siges at det var CJ der var blevet frustreret over Kevlars åbne attitude og venskabelige forhold til mange af de andre kriminelle elementer uden for Grove Street, og at CJ derfor var blevet i tvivl om hvorvidt Kevlar var til at stole på. CJs paranoide mentalitet omkring ledelse clashede med Kevlars mere humane tilgang, og konkluderede i et brutalt mord i byens industrielle havneområde. Kevlar blev ført af de andre Grønne, samt Kurt Flemstrup, Dallegaard og Al-Jafari, til en isoleret lagerbygning, hvor han blev gennemhullet af maskinpistoler og brændt ihjel. Hans lig blev aldrig opsporet, men et udbrændt karosseri af hans elskede Hummer blev fundet ved havnen, og er med til at validere teorien om at det var CJ der stod i spidsen for hans død. CJ havde under alle omstændigheder nu taget magten for sig selv, og for at anerkende Flemstrup, Dallegaard og Al-Jafaris roller i den succesfulde magt omvending, gav han dem alle tre fuld medlemskab af Grove Street. Hvor Kevlar havde været med til at styrke Grove Streets image udadtil og viste medlemmerne som værende meget andet end blot blodhungrende gangbangers var tiden under CJ meget anderledes. Der blev opstartet adskillige konflikter, bl.a. med Kartellet og de Grønnes historiske rivaler i syd Los Santos, de lilla Ballas. Det resulterede i bandekrig efter bandekrig, med adskillige mord og bilafbrændinger i den blodigste sommer byen kan huske. Grove Street især blev hårdt ramt, da Ballas besluttede sig for at brænde flere af gadens bygninger ned til grunden. Det var på dette tidspunkt, efter flere ugers hård kamp mod de Lilla, at de mest prominente medlemmer af Grove-organisationen blev udskiftet. Gruppens boss CJ og hans trofaste allierede Biggie Smalls blev skudt og dræbt af Ballas søndag d. 12. august 2018. Senere samme eftermiddag blev CJs højre hånd og consigliere Jessie Joe slået ihjel af politiet.frame|left|GS fartøjer i flammer|561x561px Grove Street var i kaos. Lederen samt de øverste lag af gruppen var blevet likviderede. Flere af gadens huse stod i ruiner. Der var ingen chef, ingen styrelse og ingen planer for de resterende medlemmer. Det var på dette tidspunkt at gruppen tog en ny drejning. Durgesh Mahmoud Al-Jafari, gruppens ene advokat, havde høje ambitioner: med supporten fra Mager og Kurt, meldte Durgesh sig som den nye Boss af Grove Street. Eller han beordrede det, nærmest talt. I det vakuum der var opstået efter CJs død var Durgesh straks hurtig til at påtage sig magten, men det var dog ikke alle de tilbageblevne Grønne der var lige begejstrede for det. De to yngste og nyeste medlemmer, JayJay Chroma og Johan Bak, havde svært ved at give deres fulde loyalitet til Durgesh, hvilket var med til at skabe interne stridigheder i Grove Street. Hvad Chroma og Bak ikke var klar over, var at gruppen ikke kun ledtes af Durgesh, men lige såvel af Mager Dallegaard og Kurt Flemstrup. Det var denne aftale om at have en tredelt ledelse, men udadtil at vise Durgesh som lederen, der skulle bringe Grove Street-organisationen til nye højder. ________ Det såkaldte Al-Jafari Triumvirat: Mager Dallegaard, Durgesh Al-Jafari og Kurt Flemstrup. Det var en beskeden plan med høje ambitioner der blev sat i gang de nætter i slutningen af den varme august. Durgesh ville hævne sig på Lilla, ved at gå efter Lilla ledelse Hierarkistruktur BOSS UNDERBOSS CAPO CREWCAPTAIN CREW: MARKMAND, DRIVER, SHOOTER ' ' ' ' Liste af bekræftede medlemmer ' ' Durgesh Mahmoud Al-Jafari: Boss for Grove Street, statsadvokat og formand for DGF. ' ' Mager Dallegaard: Underboss, consigliere, advokat, finans- og logistikminister. ' ' Kurt Flemstrup: Underboss, krigsminister, frokostansvarlig ' ' Johan Bak: rekruteringsansvarlig, mulig crew captain, chauffør. ' ' JayJay Chroma: rekruteringsansvarlig, mulig crew captain ' ' ' ' Liste over bekræftede sympatisører ' ' Günther Gammelgaard, Spider, Thorkild Mathisen, Felix Orozco og Jonas Flamingo.